Love Lost
by allhugs13
Summary: Okay so this is the sequel to Time to Step Up. Its about losing the one you love and trying to move on with you life…..if you can.
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed but I do own this story and the main character!

Note: It is finally here. Big thank you to everyone who read Time to Step Up, and I am glad you liked it. And for those of you who have not read it you really should before you read this. Then again it is your choice and I won't stop you. Have fun reading! Oh and you really should review ) Oh big thank you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter of Time to Step Up. I love you all!!!

SIX MONTHS LATER (Beware kinda sad)

Derik was sitting alone in his living room. It was dark and all the lights were off. He was just staring at the black TV.

All he could do was think of that day…..the day he lost his heart. The day he died inside.

The image of her face was burned into his memory, the blankness in her eyes when she died. That was all he could think about.

He just beat himself up. It was his fault she died. If would have been watching her better she would have been okay.

Tears slowly fell down his face as he cried.

He missed her so much. He missed her smile that lifted his heart and her eyes could see into the deepest part of his soul and it was all his fault she was gone.

The tears began to fall more quickly as he thought of all that was and all that could have been.

He cried knowing he would never hear her laugh or yell at him again. He cried because he felt like part of him was gone and he would never get it back. But he cried most because there was nothing he could do to change it.

He wished he was dead so he could see her beautiful face again.

He had tried to summon her but it didn't work. He was so angry when it didn't work. All he wanted in life was her…..and now she was gone, so what did he have to live for.

God her smile was so amazing. Her lips were so perfect. Her smell so intoxicating.

His sadness was suddenly replaced with anger.

"why? WHY HER?" he shout looking upward.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME…..YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME."

"SHE WAS TO GOOD OF A PERSON TO DIE. WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT HER? HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT HER?"

"SHE WAS WHAT I LIVED FOR" he continued to yell.

But again the anger faded and was replaced with the ever so familiar sadness.

"why her? God, why her?" his whole body started to shake as he became over whelmed with tears.

His hands covered his face as he sobbed.

He felt so hopeless, and so sad.

"Bring her back to me……please just bring her back to me." He repeated over and over again.

His heaves slowly stopped after ten minutes or so.

He got up and walked to the kitchen where he gabbed the bottle of tequila. He opened and drank it as if he had not had a drink of liquid in years.

He continued to drink, he just wanted to drink her out of his thoughts. He just wanted the pain to go away.

A half an hour passed and Derik had finally passed out on the couch. But no matter what he did she was always on his mind.

Even in his dreams.

A/N: Hell even I am crying. Anyway sorry it's a little short but I will update soon. I hope you like it.


	2. Dreaming Of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but I had a bit of writers block but now I am back. Anyway I wanted to say thank you to Rangerlove 170, mallratrebel (sorry I meant to say he shimmered out), Melinda Wyatt Charmed, and last but most defiantly not least fairyofmusic for the reviews.

Derik looked around. He was in some sort of park. There were flowers and trees all around. Everything was bright and happy. Derik didn't know how he got there but he really didn't care.

"_Hi." Derik heard from behind him. The voice sounded so familiar. Like Melinda's voice, but he knew there was no way it was her or was it. _

_Derik slowly turned around hoping that he was wrong and it was her. _

_And it was. _

_She looked just as beautiful as ever. She was dressed in a figure fitting white dress and her hair blew ever so slightly in the wind. _

"_It cant be you." Was all Derik could say. _

_A big smile crossed her face and her eyes just seemed to glow. "It's me." She told him. _

"_But…but how?" he asked._

_Melinda looked around her before she answered. "A dream."_

_Derik knew it. He knew there was no way she was really here. But he didn't care, not now. Now he just wanted to be with her. _

"_I miss you." He told her._

"_I know and I miss you to." She said walking towards her. _

_Derik just stared at her, not knowing what to do or say. _

"_But there is a reason I am here." She told him. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The past six months you have been like a zombie. All you do is work and drink" she said. _

"_I don't know how to live without you any more." He told her. _

"_You have to move on. You cant live like that any more."_

"_You don't know what is like…" He started to say. _

"_Your wrong. I do know what it is like…you forget that I have to live without you to. It is so hard for me to watch you ruin your life."_

"_I have no life without you."_

"_Yes you do. You have a destine, you have a life. Please move on. For me." Melinda said. _

_Melinda and Derik were now close enough to touch. He pulled her into his arms and he never wanted to let her go._

A bright blue light filled the living room of Derik apartment as Wyatt and Chris orbed in.

The two looked around the room. It was filled with cloth, trash, and empty bottles of alcohol. Chris noticed Derik lying on the couch with an empty tequila bottle in his hand. Chris figured he must have passed out.

"Things are a lot worse then I thought they were." Wyatt said to his brother.

"I guess a lot happened when we were locked up." Chris responded.

"Must of…Her death really got to him." Wyatt said.

"Poor guy…but he cant keep living like this." Chris said.

"I agree. There was a reason the Elders told us to help him."

"I think we should wake him up and talk to him about it."

"First we should clean this place up, open up a few curtains and let some light in."

"Let the object of objection be but a dream and let the seen become unseen." Chris said. The room was suddenly cleaned up. "Hey open up the curtains."

"Okay." With a wave of his hand Wyatt opened all the curtains.

"I love you…and I always will." Melinda said before she slowly started to become transparent. Then she was gone and Derik was left standing alone in the beautiful park.

_Then a bright light slowly started to fill the park._

The sudden burst of light woke Derik from his deep sleep. He looked around his apartment and saw both Wyatt and Chris standing in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Derik asked sitting up.

"We came to talk to you about Melinda." Wyatt said.

"What about her?" Derik asked.

"Look we all lost her. And we all have to move on. Including you." Chris said.

"Yeah, well easier said then done." Derik said getting a little mad.

"We know how you feel…" Chris started to say.

"No, no you don't know how I feel. Yes you lost your sister, I understand that. But I lost more than that. I lost the love of my life……forever. You don't know how that feels. And I hope you never have to." Derik half yelled.

"You're right, we don't know how you feel, but that does not mean you should stop living." Wyatt said.

"Do you really think that is what she would want you to do? Stop living." Chris asked.

Derik didn't know what to say. He knew Wyatt and Chris were right but he didn't really know how to move on.

"It's just so hard." He finally said.

Both Wyatt and Chris moved over to the couch and sat next to Derik. One on each side.

"It's gunna be hard but that is how life is." Wyatt said. "You have to move on. She would want you to."

"Yeah…she would." Derik said. "But how?"

"You have to live like you did before her…don't worry we are here to help you." Chris said. "You can do it. We all had to."

"It is never going to stop hurting but the pain will lessen." Wyatt said.

"I hope so." There was a long pause before Derik talked again. "I just have one question."

"What?" Wyatt and Chris said at the same time.

"What about the Source? I don't know how well I can move on knowing he is a live and he is the reason she is gone."

"Don't worry, the Source is going down. I promise you that." Wyatt said.


	3. Time To Date

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

SAME DAY

"Okay so how do I start?" Derik asked Chris and Wyatt.

"First thing you need to do is stop thinking about her." Chris said.

"Um...I...I don't think I can do that." Derik said looking down at his feet.

"I...understand." Wyatt said.

"Okay...no more alcohol." Chris said.

"I can do that." Derik told them with confidence.

"And best way to move on with a love lost is to find a new love." Wyatt told him.

"No...I...I cant." Derik said.

"You need to." Chris told him in a very serious voice.

"But..."

"But nothing. Look we will set you up on a blind date. I really think it will help." Wyatt told him with a nod of his head.

"Are you sure?" Derik asked the two brothers with a bit of a frown on his face.

"Don't worry we know this wonderful girl." Chris said with a big smile on his face.

"Fine...I guess I could give it a try." Derik said not really sure if it was a good idea.

TWO NIGHTS LATER

Derik was sitting alone at a table in a very nice restaurant. He was wearing a dark blue button up t-shirt and nice black pants.

As he sat there all he could think about was Melinda. He really didn't want to go out with anyone but Melinda told him he needed to move on with his life...so that is what he was going to do.

She said he was hurting her to see him wast his life. And the last thing he wanted to do was put her in any kind of pain.

So that's was the main reason he was there, he was going to do all he could to move on no matter how hard...for her.

Derik had been sitting there for 15 minute as he waited for his date. He had come 10 minutes early so she was only 5 minutes late.

He had been looking around the room but now he was just looking at his plate. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone walking in his direction.

He lifted his head, he was looking at his date. She was a pretty. She had long black hair and was wearing light green dress with white flowers on it.

"Hi, are you Derik?" She asked walking up to the table.

Derik stood up. "Um...Yeah, sorry. Yes I Derik." He put he hand out to shake hers.

She took his hand shook back. "Hi, I'm Wendi." She told him.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Windi." Derik said sitting back down.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I have heard a lot about you."

"I'm sorry to say that I haven heard very much about you." Derik said.

"Don't worry about it. That is what dinner is for, to learn about each other." She responded with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it is." Derik said smiling for the first time in ages. "So what do you do?"

"As a career?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm a secretary."

"Oh, um...that must be nice."

"It was the only job I could get."

""Really...Why?"

"Oh I have never been to college."

"Well why not?"

"Who wants to learn." She said laughing.

"Um...well i do."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"I'm actually still in college." He told her.

"Oh...how...fun." She said with no enthusiasm.

"I'm a sophomore."

"That's really nice."

Both of them fell silent. They really didn't seem to have much to talk about. She...well lets just say she was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

Derik ended up spending the whole dinner thinking about Melinda, and it was really starting to bring him down. He tried to think about other things but every thing he thought about reminded him of her.

When they had both finished eating Derik got the check and they both parted ways.

After Derik got home he decided to go to bed it was late and he needed his sleep. Plus he knew the brothers would be there early the next day to ask about the date.

He was trying to move on but it was in no way easy.


	4. I Dont Think I'm Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and if I did there is no way I would be spending my time writing this, sorry.

Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update but here it is i hope you like it. I know it is short but the next chapter is longer and it would be to long to put them together. Anyway I want to say thank you to fairyofmusic, Melinda Wyatt Charmed, and lizardmomma for the reviews. You guy are just the best!!!!

THE NEXT DAY

Derik rolled over in bed, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the digital clock on his night stand near his bed. It was nearly 10.

It was the first night in six months that Derik had slept through the night.

He rubbed his eye and sat up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a minute trying to wake up.

Derik pushed his arms in the air towards the ceiling stretching. Getting up he walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

He let the hot water run down his face and back burning the sleep out of him.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed Derik walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and poured himself some cereal.

Half way through eating there was a knock on the door. Putting down his spoon Derik walked to the door already knowing that it was Chris and Wyatt.

He opened it without even looking to see who is was. He just walked back to the table to finish his breakfast.

Wyatt and Chris both walked in. Wyatt closed the door and followed his brother who was walking over to the table where Derik was sitting.

"So...?" Chris asked Derik.

"So, What?" Derik asked even though he knew what Chris meant.

"How did the date go?" Wyatt asked sitting down next to Derik.

"Look you guy, I-I just don't think I am ready to date." Derik said truthfully.

"What? Why?" Chris asked.

"Was the date that bad." Wyatt said.

Derik looked up at the two brothers with a not so enthusiastic look.

"You could said that." He told them.

"So what was wrong with her?" Chris asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that she was dumber then a pencil, nothing." Derik said.

"Look you can just give up because you had one bad date." Wyatt told Derik.

"I just dont think I'm ready. It hasn't been that long." Derik said. Wyatt and Chris could hear the hint of sadness in his tone.

"It has been six months...it is time to move on." Wyatt said.

"You just need to keep trying." Chris said.

"I know the perfect girl. I really think you guys would hit it off." Wyatt told him with enthusiasm.

"Yeah because the last date went so well, no thats okay." Derik said standing up and taking his bowl to the sink.

Chris and Wyatt just watched and waited for him to come back to the table.

"Chris was the one who set you up with the last girl. I am telling you, you would really like this girl. Come on, what could it hurt." Wyatt said.

Derik just sat there thinking, after a long pause he finally answered. "Fine, but if things go as bad as they did last night..." Derik kind of trailed off.

"Dont worry. It will be great. I will give her a call tonight. Is tomorrow good for you." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, I guess." Derik said.

"Good its a date!" Wyatt said with a smile.

"I can only hope." Derik said.


	5. Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: Okay so I just had a really good idea and I didn't want to forget it so here is another chapter. Anyway I want to say thank you to izardmomma, mallratrebel and RippedIntoPeices for the reviews. I hope you will like this chapter!

THE NEXT NIGHT

Derik was sitting in the same restaurant as three nights before. He was 20 minute early.

As he was sitting there the waiter came up to him and asked him if he wanted any thing.

"Um...yeah a water. I am still waiting for my date." Derik told the waiter.

"Yes sir." the waiter said with a nod.

"Thank you." Derik said as the waiter turned and left.

Derik sat there for five minutes just looking around and people watching. There was a couple next to him in there 50 and it looked like they were celebrating there anniversary.

The look the older man gave his wife made Derik think of Melinda. He looked at her with so much love. It was the same look that Derik would give Melinda.

He missed her so much. Memories of her just came flying back to Derik. He knew there was no way he could move on when he was still so in love with Melinda.

He stud up and started to grab his jacket on the back of his chair. He had taken it off when he had gotten there.

"I'm not that late am I." A woman said from behind Derik. Derik quickly turned around to see who was talking to him.

The woman now standing in front of him was beautiful. She was wearing a black silk dress that clung to her curves. She had long, dark, wavy brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. But the feature that caught his attention were her eyes. They were a dark blue with what looked to be an explosion of yellow inside of them.

"Um...no, no your right on time." Derik said sitting back down. The woman followed his lead and sat down across from him.

"I'm Chloe by the way." She said putting her hand out.

Derik grabbed her hand and shook it saying "Nice to meet you, I'm Derik."

"So...um...What do you do? Career wise that is." Chloe asked.

"Actually I am still in school." Derik told her.

"So am I." She said with a smile.

"Really, what year?" He asked.

"I'm a sophomore."

"Look at that, so am I." Derik said with a smile. It was the first time he had really smiled in six months.

"It has only been ten minutes and we already has so much in common."

"So what is your major?"

"Um...English. How about you?"

"History...I want to be a teacher."

"Really, that is so cool. You don't really see a lot of males who want to be teachers."

"I just really like kids and with out teachers you wouldn't have doctors or lawyers. Plus, teachers help mold you, I think."

"Actually I agree."

"So what do you want to do? Career wise that is."

"Um...I really want to be a writer." She said picking up her water a taking drink.

IN HEAVEN

Melinda was sitting on a cloud looking down at Derik date. As much as she wanted him to move on it still made her sad not being with him.

Melinda was so captivated in Derik's date that she did not notice that her grandma Penny has walked up behind her.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked sitting down next to her granddaughter.

"Hey grandma...um...I was just watching Derik." Melinda said in a sad tone.

"Oh honey..." Penny pulled her granddaughter into a hug.

"I want him to be happy and move on but...I just miss him so much." Tears slowly fell from Melinda's eyes as she continued to hug her grandma.

"I know it must be hard sweetie but it is important that he moves on."

"I...I know but...its still hard...god I just love him so much." Melinda pulled away from her grandma and wiped her tears away.

"Well watching him on a date is not going to make it easier." Penny told her.

"Yeah...your right."Melinda said. "You want to go watch a movie or something?" she asked her grandma.

"Sure." Her grandma turned to walk the other direction.

Melinda took another look down at Derik. "Come on dear." Penny said. "Okay, coming." she told her. "I love you." Melinda said in a whisper to Derik before she turned and left.

BACK DOWN AT DINNER

"I don't think I have a favorite movie." Chloe was saying.

Derik was listening to Chloe when he heard what sounded like Melinda and she said "I love you." in a sad low whisper.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

Derik turned his focus back to Chloe. "Um...yeah, yeah I'm fine."

The rest to the night went well. Chloe and Derik got along very well and spent most of the dinner talking.

"Dinner was really nice." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I would really like to do it again." Derik told her.

"Um...me to. Here." pulling out a pen Chloe wrote her number on Deriks hand. "Give me a call."

"Okay I will." Chloe got in her car and drove away.

Derik made his way back to his own car and got in. When he got home he put his pj's on and crawled into bed.

As he laid there he thought about his dinner with Chloe and how much fun her had, had. She was a really nice girl.

But his thoughts suddenly moved to Melinda and how he thought her heard her voice that night.

Was it really her, he wondered. Thinking about it he slowly fell a sleep.


	6. Birthday!

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I do not own Charmed….so…yeah….

Note: Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update but I just had a major break through with this story however I don't think this chapter is going be very long. But the next chapter should be really good! Oh and I want to thank you to lizardmomma, Rangerlove 170, and fairyofmusic for the reviews. And I want to give a big thank you to Melinda Wyatt Charmed. I am soooo thankful for all of your reviews. You are all wonderful!

TWO MONTHS LATER!

Derik was sound a sleep in his bed when he heard a loud knock on his front door that woke him up.

When he looked over to the clock on his night stand it read 7:30 a.m.

All Derik could think was, why the hell was someone knocking on his door so early in the frick'in morning.

There was another knock on the door. Derik got out of bed and grabbed a shit that was lying on top of his cloths hamper at the end of his bed.

As he walked to the door he pulled the shirt on and yelled "I'm coming."

When he finally got to the door he unlocked it and opened it.

Chloe was standing in front of him with a big smile on her face and a gigantic cake in her hands.

"Happy Birthday!!" She said walking past him and into the kitchen so she could set down the cake.

"Thank you." Derik said fallowing her. He had a really big smile on his face.

After setting down the cake Chloe turned to Derik. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, giving her a hug.

"I am glad you're here." Derik said. He lifted her head and kissed her.

Over the past two months Derik and Chloe had gotten really close. Being with Chloe made him happy.

"So what are your plans for today?" Chloe asked looking up at Derik.

"I don't really have any." He told her. "Birthdays were never a big think in my family."

"Well your in luck because they are in mine and I have a wonderful day planned out for us!" Chloe said with a big smile. "So hurry up and go get dressed." She said letting go of him.

"But I haven't even eaten breakfast." Derik said.

"Well it a good thing that breakfast is the first thing on our birthday list." Chloe said with a smirk. "Now go get dressed."

Derik did as he was told.

12 HOURS LATER

Derik and Chloe walked into Derik's apartment. Chloe set down her purse and Derik sat down on the couch.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Chloe asked walking towards the bathroom.

"For giving me the best birthday ever. I had a really good time." He said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad but I have one more trick up my sleeve." She said closing the bathroom door.

"Oh, really?" Derik asked. "And what would that be?"

"Don't worry I will tell you in a minute."

Derik sat on the couch waiting for Chloe to finally come out of the bathroom. After about five minutes he heard the bathroom door open.

When he turned around he saw Chloe standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

A look of shock and pleasure crossed he face. "Wow!" He said standing up and walking towards her.

"I thought you might say that." She said in response.

"This really is the best birthday I have ever had." Derik pulled Chloe close and kissed her.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him in to his room and on to his bed.

TWO HOURS LATER

Derik and Chloe were lying on the bed. Chloe had fallen a sleep, her head was on his chest and he could feel her hot breath on his skin.

As Derik stared at Chloe he realized that over the past two months he had fallen in love with her.

IN HEAVEN

Melinda debating weather or not she should look down at Derik.

She knew that he had finally found someone and she didn't know if she could deal with seeing them together but she really needed to see him and as long as he was happy then she should be happy.

Taking a deep breath Melinda looked down on Derik. And she saw what she knew she would. He was in bed with his new girlfriend staring at her.

Tears slowly filled Melinda eyes but she refused to let them fall.

As she stared at him staring a Chloe she hear him say the one thing she hoped she wouldn't.

"I love you." Derik said to Chloe.

Those three words broke the dam that was holding in her tears.

She knew that he would one day fall in love again and she was happy for him but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

As Melinda cried she did not realize her grandmother was standing behind her.

Penny slowly walked to her granddaughter and pulled her into her arms.

She didn't say anything, she just held her. She knew how hard it was to lose the one you loved.

After Melinda finally stopped crying she looked up at her grandmother.

"I'm glad he is happy." Melinda said.

"I know it hurts…..you want to go get some ice cream?" Penny asked.

With a smile Melinda looked up at her grandmother. "Yeah…just um…give me a sec and I will be right there."

Penny walked out of the room and Melinda took one more look down at Derik. He was still awake and still staring.

"Goodbye my love, I hope you are happy." Melinda said in a whisper. After that she walked away hoping the ice cream could help.

DERIKS APARTMENT

Derik ran his hand through Chloe's hair. He was slowly getting tired and started to close his eyes to sleep.

That was when he heard her voice again. "Goodbye my love, I hope you are happy."

Note: okay so that was a lot longer then I thought it would be. And no that is not the end. But I would really like to know what you guys think!!! So take a sec and REVIEW


	7. A Big Change

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own Charmed but I do own this story (kinda)

Note: Most of the time I don't update so soon considering I just updated but I had a really good idea. I want to say thank you to RippedIntoPeices and fairyofmusic

for reviewing. And **Melinda Wyatt Charmed**, this chapter is for you!

TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

Derik was sitting alone oh his black leather couch watching one of his favorite movies.

His favorite part was about to be on when there was a loud knock on the door. With a sigh he picked up the remote control and paused it.

Getting up he walked to the door and opened it. Wyatt and Chris were standing at the door.

"What do you guys want?" Derik asked

"We just wanted to come talk." Wyatt said walking in.

"Yeah, we wanted to see how you are doing." Chris said fallowing his brother into the apartment.

Both men walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Sure, come in, I'm not doing anything." Derik said with a hint of sarcasm as he shut the door. "You guys want anything to drink?"

"No." Wyatt and Chris said together.

Not wanted anything himself Derik walked around the couch and took a seat in the matching chair.

"How have you been?" Wyatt asked. "Chloe wise, that is."

"Great." Derik said with a smile. "I'm…I'm in love with her."

"I'm glad you're finally moving on." Chris said.

Derik looked down at Chris's words.

"What?" Wyatt asked noticing Derik's sudden change in mood.

"Well…..I know this may be weird but…sometimes…" Derik started.

"Sometime, what?" Chris asked concentrating on his friend.

"Sometime I can hear her." Derik finished.

"Her who?" Wyatt asked.

"Your sister." Derik said. "I don't know why but every once in a while I can hear her whispers to me.

"Oh…..um…..o…k." Chris said. He didn't really know what to say.

"I told you it was weird. But its like she is right next to me." Derik explained a little more.

"I guess you're really not over her." Wyatt told him.

"Honestly, I don't think I ever will be but I know I need to move on and I know she is never coming back. And I know that I love Chloe and I think I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her." Derik said running his hand through his hair.

"You really think she is the one?" Chris asked.

"Yeah….yeah I really do."

"Well I am glad you are finally happy and I know my sister would be happy for you to." Wyatt said with a smile.

"You really think so?" Derik asked.

"My sister…her goal in life was to make sure that the people she loved were happy. So yeah, I really do think she would be happy for you." Wyatt answered.

The was a long silence when know one talked but you could tell what they all were thinking about.

"So…What's up with the Source?" Derik finally asked breaking the silence.

"We have been trying to get to him but he is doing everything in his power to keep away from us." Wyatt said.

"Yeah cause he knows if we get him, he is going to wish he was dead." Chris added.

"Well if you guys need any help, just let me know. I want to get that son of a bitch just as much as you." Derik told them.

"Do worry, we know?" Wyatt said.

There was another long pause were no once was talking.

"Um…well we have to go but it was good talking to you. I am really glad your happy again." Chris said standing up.

"Yeah," Wyatt agree standing up as well. "And if you ever need to talk just give me a call." Both guys made there way to the front door.

"Thank you guy." Derik said with a smile.

"No problem." Wyatt said opening the door and walking out.

"Bye." Derik said.

"Goodbye." Chris said as he walked out of the door and shut it.

IN HEAVEN

Melinda was lying on a cloud reading Twilight.

Then she heard a low jingle. Closing the book she looked over to see who had interrupted her book.

Next to her stud an Elder. "Hello Melinda." Said the Elder.

"Hi." Melinda answered in shock. "Um….no offence but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"The other Elders and I would like to talk to you." Answered the Elder.

"About what?" she asked.

"The meeting is now. So take my hand and I will orb you to the meeting." The Elder said not really answering the question this time.

Melinda did as she was told and grabbed the out stretched hand of the Elder in front of her.

The next thing she knew she was standing in front of a group of Elders.

"Okay…so what is this about?" Melinda asked.

"Over your life you have done many thinks to help other." An Elder on her right side said.

"And?" Melinda asked still confused.

"We have decided that your time would be better served as a Whitelighter." Another Elder answered.

AT DERIKS PLACE.

Derik had just gotten dressed after taking a shower when the phone rang.

Throwing down the towel he was using to dry his hair he ran to the coffee table where the phone was sitting.

Looking down at the caller ID he saw that it was Chloe who was calling.

"Hello." He said answering it.

"Hey!" She said.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight." Chloe asked.

"Um…actually I cant tonight. I have a lot of school work." He said.

"What? No….do you really have to do it?" She asked.

Derik thought her heard someone or something behind him so he turned around. However he was not expecting what he saw.

"Got to go." Derik said hanging up the phone with out even a goodbye to Chloe.

Melinda. Melinda was standing in front of him……..alive.

So……..What do you think?????? You know you want to tell me!!!!!


	8. So Much Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Note: Okay I sorry it took so long for an update but I just moved into my dorm room and I haven't had a lot of time to write but I hope you like this chapter!! Sorry it is a little short but it is what it is.

Her face was so soft and angelic...she looked as beautiful as ever...but it wasn't real...it couldn't be real...she was dead...she did in my arms.

So how was it that she was standing in front of me now...

"But...I...your...how?...how?" It was all I could get out. I quickly sat down on the coffee table afraid that I if I didn't I might pass out.

"The Elders decided that my time would be better spent as a white-lighter..." She said in her soft hypnotizing voice.

"I...I...I dont really know what to say..." I really had no words. I was in complete shock

"I know you must be in shock...I was in shock when they told me." I watched her as he eye shifted to the ground. "I guess I should go..." She started to say.

"What?...No...I mean...please dont go." I said standing up for the coffee table.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Did you know that after you die you can see everyone from heaven."

"No, I didn't know that." I said not really sure why she was talking about watching people from heaven.

"Well...when I was up there I watched you." She looked back down at the ground as she talked. "You remember that dream you had about me in the white dress."

"Yeah." I answered still confused.

"It wasn't a dream...it was hard watching you morn me...I wanted you to move on." Her voice was just so poetic.

"I was hard." I said shaking my head as the remembered her dying.

"I know, it was hard for me to but you did move on and I was, no am happy for you." She still had not moved he eye from the ground.

"What are you saying?" I asked afraid of what she was going to say.

"I know that you are in love with Chloe, and I really am happy for you...I don't want you to break up with he just because I am alive...it would be unfair to her."

"But I..." I stopped...I didn't know what to say...I mean yeah I loved Chloe but I loved Melinda to.

"No, its okay...I understand." She finally looked up at me. The two of us just stud there staring into each others eyes.

Finally she broke our eye contact... "Um...you should know that the Elders assigned me to be your white-lighter...but if you don't want me to be its cool...I really don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

"Look Melinda...I...I do love you...I think I always will and I am beyond happy that you are alive but your right...I love Chloe to...however I want you in my life no matter how uncomfortable...I...I am really confused right now...about you and Chloe...I..." I didn't know who the hell I wanted to be with...I loved them both...why does life have to be so damn hard!!.

"I told you I understand...I will stay as your white-lighter...we can be friends...um...I think I should go though...I really want to see my family."

"Um...yeah...good idea...I know they will be very happy to see you..."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah...Yeah..." After I finished talking she gave me a quick smile and orbed out.

I was so confused...I was in love with two different women...but there was no way I could live with both of them in my life...I was going to have to choose...but how would I pick...

WITH MELINDA

I orbed out of Deriks apartment up to the roof of the building...I wanted him to be happy but it was hard to see him with another woman...I didn't know if I could be "friends" with him but I will try...I wanted him in my life...even if he was with someone else...what the hell am I going to do!!!!

Note: Okay so tell me what you think????? I really want to know!!!!!


	9. Tears Of Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...nor will I ever no matter how much I want to...

Note: I just wanted to say thank you to RippedIntoPeices, fairyofmusic, lizardmomma, and Melinda Wyatt Charmed for the reviews...I am so happy you are enjoying it and I really hope you like this chapter...Anyway I just want to say that if you guy like my story you should try reading a book call Twilight by Stephinen Meyer...it is one of the best books I have ever read and I think you would all like it...it does have a different name in some countries so you might just have to look up that author...but so far I have had 8 people including 2 teacher read it and they loved it...you should check it out...anyway I am done and i hope you have fun reading!!!

LATER THAT NIGHT

As I laid on my bed picture of Melinda floated into my mind...she was so beautiful with her long brown hair and her amazing blue eyes that just seem to shine...

That first six months after she died had been really hard...and if it wasn't for Chloe I think I would still be sitting on my couch passed out...

She brought me back to life...she helped me move on...and I loved her for that...I really did.

How was I suppose to choose between the women who saved me from myself and the woman who I always thought was my soul-mate...

I mean yeah it seems like any easy choice, most people who pick there so called soul-mate but was Melinda really my soul-mate...maybe I just thought she was...maybe Chloe was the one I was meant to spend my life with...

I dont know...I really dont...

When you see movies and the main character has to pick between two other people it seems obvious who they should be with...but in real life it's a lot harder...

What could I do that would help me chose...I guess I could make a list...maybe compare and contrast them...

I mean it's not like I have a lot of options...need something to help me pick...

I slowly got out of bed and walked into the living room. I walked over to the desk on the far wall and sat down grabbing a pen from the pen holder. I grabbed a piece of paper from the printer and wrote Melinda and Chloe's names on the top...

EARLIER THAT DAY WITH MELINDA

I knew that I wanted to see my family as soon as possible but after my reunion with Derik I thought I should get a breather...

I orbed myself to my favorite thinking place...well not just my favorite.

I was standing at the top of the golden gate bridge looking at the city...the view from up here was just amazing...you could see everything...

I sat down and just stared at clouds and the cars that drove by...I tried to think about anything but Derik...however that was a little harder then i thought it would be...

All my thoughts ended at him...all of them...

I hated not being with him but I understood that he needed time to think.

I mean I was dead 2 hours ago.

After about and hour I decided it was time to finally see my family.

Lucky for me it was family dinner night so everyone would be at the manor.

With a deep breath I stood up and orbed myself into my old bed room

It was the same as it had always been, which made me smile.

With another deep breath I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I made my way down the stairs and I could here the voice of my brothers arguing and I could hear my mom yelling at them to stop.

I heard aunt Paige laugh most likely at something Uncle Henry said.

I stopped inches before the door. I was happy to be home but I knew this was going to be...well everyone would be in shock.

Again I took a deep breath and walked into the dining room.

The laughter and arguing stopped and the whole room fell silent...I could see the tears in my moms eyes as she looked at me.

No one said anything they all just looked at me...

Tear slowly fill my eyes to...tears of happiness, I missed them so much, and there are no words for how happy I was to see them all okay and unharmed.

I finally got up the courage to say something. "Yeah I'm real...and alive." I said as the tears broke free and ran quickly down my face.


	10. Family!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...but the person who does is very lucky!

Note: I must give thanks to everyone who is reading my story and I would also like to say thank you to lizardmomma, fairyofmusic, and **Melinda Wyatt Charmed **for the reviews. I am glad you all like it

With in seconds both my brother were by my side and hugging me.

"God I missed you." Chris said into my right ear.

"Yeah, we sure as hell did." Wyatt said into my other ear.

When my brothers finally let go and moved to the side I saw my dad standing in front of me. He had the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"I'm glad your back." He said as he to pulled me into a hug.

Next in line was both my aunt and uncles. All four took turned in hugging me before I was almost tackled down by all my cousins.

Everyone was so glad to see me and when they had all finished hugging me I looked over to where my mom was sitting.

She was just looking at me, tears still falling down her face.

I started to make my way over to where she was sitting and by the time I got to her she was standing. Tears had started falling down my face again as I looked into her eyes.

With a smile she pulled me into her arms and the two of us stood there crying and hugging for at least five minutes.

Before she let go she said "I love you." and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you to mom." I told her with a smile.

The rest of my night was spent telling everyone about heaven, grandma Penny, Grams, and how and why I was alive.

You never really realize how much you love and miss your family until there not there to talk to any more. I was so happy to be home.

After it got a little later aunt Phoebe family and aunt Paige's family left for the night.

Mom and dad both gave me a hug and a kiss before they left to do the dishes.

Now it was only me and my brother sitting together in the living room.

"So how have you guys been?" I asked even though I already knew...you could see everything from heaven.

"Well it was really hard on everyone after you left but we were dealing." Chris said.

"But now you're back so there is nothing left to be sad about." Wyatt said with a big smile.

After Wyatt comment the room was very quiet. I knew that both my brothers were thinking but they didn't want to ask.

I finally got tired of the silence and said something. "You can ask. I know you want to." I told them both.

"Ask what?" Chris said looking away.

"Oh don't give me that. I know you both to well and I know you want to ask me what its like...up there." I said pointing to ceiling.

"Okay you're right, I really do want to know." Wyatt said looking over at me. He had been looking out the window before.

"It was...nice, and happy. Just because you're dead doesn't mean you cant live. All the people where nice and there was so much to do. I really enjoyed it there." I told them.

"That sound really cool." Chris said with a smile.

"You should have seen it down here...it was a very sad time." Wyatt said the smile gone from his face.

"Yeah I know." I said remember looking down on my family and seeing the sadness in there face over my death.

"No you have no idea." Chris said the smile gone from his face to.

"No...I do." I said again. Both of my brothers were staring at me now.

"Really?...How do you know?" Wyatt asked.

"Because from heaven you can look down on your family and friends. I watched everyone to make sure they were okay...Believe me I know...I could see mom cry herself to sleep every night...I could see everything." My voice cracked as I spoke. I was the hardest thing in the world watching my mom cry herself to sleep.

"You actually saw all that?" Chris asked. I was trying to hold back the tears created by the memory.

"Yeah I saw everything." I said.

At almost the same time both of my brother got up and gave me a hug.

"I am so glad your back." Wyatt said. "I had know one to go to for advice." I smiled at his comment.

"Hey you had me." Chris said.

"Like I said I had no one to go to for advice." I stated to laugh. It was the first time I had laughed since I was killed, and man was I happy to laugh again.

Note: So tell me what are you thinking...Cause I really want to know!!!


	11. You Should Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...

Note: I want to say thank you to lizardmomma and **Melinda Wyatt Charmed **for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter!!!!

SAME NIGHT AT DERIKS APARTMENT

I had finally finished the "list". I thought it would help but in the end it only made me realize how much I loved them both.

Why?...Why did this have to be such a hard choice?

I stud up and decide that I needed to take a walk...maybe that would help clear my mind...if that was at all possible.

I walked back into my room and pulled on some jeans and grabbed my jacket from the closet. Grabbing my keys I opened the door but when I opened the door Chloe was standing there, her hand in the air as if she was getting ready to knock.

"Hi!" Chloe said with a shocked tone.

"Hi!" I said just as shocked as her.

"Were you leaving?" She asked even though it was obvious he was.

"Um...yeah I was going to take a walk." I told her. We were both standing in the same place looking at each other.

"Oh." She said looking down at the ground.

"So...what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um...well you kinda hung up on me today and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." she said looking up at me. I could see fear in her eyes.

"Oh...um...You...wanta come in?" I asked her moving so I wasn't blocking the door. With a nod of her head she made her way past me and to the couch where she sat down.

I followed her and sat down in the chair near the couch.

"So why did you hang up on me?" She asked looking at the coffee table and not at me.

I didn't know if I should tell her the truth or not...I never really told her about Melinda...but I guess she really should know.

"Well when I was on the phone with you...um...someone had...knocked on the door and when I answered it my ex-girlfriend was standing there." Now I was looking down at the coffee table.

"What ex-girlfriend?" Chloe asked with a little shock and anger in her voice.

"I never told you about her but I dated her before you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um...well..." Man how was I going to explain this...should I tell her about magic?..."Okay this is going to sound really crazy to you but...I think its time I tell you."

"Tell me what?" She asked again.

"I'm...I am..."

"You are what?"

"I'm a witch." I finally spat out.

"You're a What?" She asked. I could tell she did think I was crazy.

"I'm a witch." I said again.

Suddenly Chloe stud up and I did the same.

"If you want to break up with me then be a man and do it. You dont have to make up stupid stories." She say yelling.

"But I'm not making it up...I'll show you." I said grabbing her arm as she went to walk away.

"Fine...Show me then." She said in an angry tone.

I opened the palm of my hand and within seconds there was a small ball of fire resting in my hand.

There are no words for the look on Chloe's face. She was just in complete shock.

"Bu...tha...I...uh..." Chloe tried to talk but nothing really came out.

"Look I know your shocked but"

"Why?" she asked cutting me off.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me...and why are you telling me now?"

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid of how you might act and I am telling you now because it will help explain my shock in seeing my ex."

"What do you mean?"

"About six months before we met my ex...Melinda was killed." I started to explain.

"If she was killed then how is she back?"

"Witch have what we call White-lighters. Basically they are angles that guide us and heal us if we need it. Well after Melinda died the elders decided to make her in a white-lighter...my white-lighter." I explained.

"Did you love her?" She asked.

I was a little surprised by the question but I answered. "Yes."

"She the girl you were in love with died and now she is back."

"Yes."

"And now you are in love with us both and you dont know who you love more."

"Basically."

"Well I love you and I am not going to just let you go...If she want you she is going to have to fight for you."

Oh god...can you say complicated.

Note: Okay so tell me what you think????? I really want to know!


	12. New Infrormation

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...but if you do my birthday is in a few day and it would be a wonderful gift...lol

Note: First I want to say sorry the chapter is a little short but I will update soon. And second I want to say thank you to fairyofmusic and **Melinda Wyatt Charmed **for the reviews they really mean a lot to me...okay well have fun reading and I hope you like it...Don't forget to review

TWO DAYS LATER AT THE MANOR

I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling...I tried to stop thinking about him but I dame near impossible.

He was always in my thoughts...in my dreams...and nothing I could do would make it stop.

I loved him I really did but he was in love with Chloe...and...well I just dont think is right of me to break them up...

She loved him to...I could tell by the way she looked at him...I would watch them together when I was in heaven and I could tell they were really happy...and in the end all I want is for him to be happy...

There was a light knock on my door. I turned my head "Come in." I said waiting for the door to open so I could see who it was...

My mom walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey mom." I said with an even bigger smile...I sure did miss her.

She walked over to my bed and laid down next to me. At first we both just laid there in silence.

"So what's wrong?" She finally asked me.

"Oh, nothing" I told her, even though it was a lie.

"Don't lie to me. I'm your mother and I know there is something wrong." She said in a light tone. She always could see right through me.

I sighed and looked over at her.

"Its about Derik isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said looking back up at the ceiling.

"You love him?" She asked me but I knew she already knew the answer.

"More than anything."

"So then what's the problem?" She asked. We both turned our heads to look at each other.

"He's in love with someone else." I told her. I tried to keep the tears from falling but it was no use, they had a mind of there own. The small drops of salt water slowly started running down my face.

My mom kissed me on my forehead and whipped away my tears.

"Does he love you?" She asked me in a soft, sweet, motherly tone.

"Yeah...I think he does."

"Did I ever tell you about Dan?"

I looked up at her. "No...Who was Dan?"

"Well the Elders found out that your father and I had fallen in love so the told him he was no longer allowed to see me any more. So after he left I started dating Dan...He was our next door neighbor. Anyway, I fell in love with Dan and after I did your father came back in my life...I was in the same position as Derik is now. I was in love with two men who were both every much in love with me." My mother told me.

I was in shock...how come I had never heard about this before.

"I knew that I had to pick...and believe me it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do...but I knew I had to make a choice."

"So how did you choose?" I asked.

"I guess all along I just knew." She said with a smile.

"So what was it like for daddy?"

"Thats something your going to have to ask him yourself." She said with a smile. "Well I am going to go start dinner but I am glad we talked...I really missed you."

"I missed you to mom!" I said with a smile.

With a quick kiss and a smile she got up and walked out of my room.

Poor daddy...he must understand what I was going through...I wonder how he got through it...I think I'll go ask him.


	13. Maybe I Should Let Him Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...sadly...

Note: Sorry if its a little short...I would like to say thank you to RippedIntoPeices, fairyofmusic,** lizardmomma**, and **Melinda Wyatt Charmed **(i think you are really going to like this chapter.) for the reviews...I am glad you like it!!

SAME DAY IN MELINDA'S ROOM

I sat there thinking about what my mom had said.

I though about how hard it was for Derik and how no matter who he picked he was going to get hurt because he loved use both.

But I love him and I want him more then anything but making him pick just seemed wrong...I dont know if I could put him through that pain.

I'm go god damn nice for my own good!

I think now is a good time to talk to my dad...he knows what I'm going through...maybe he can help me figure out what the right thing to do is.

Sitting up and getting off my bed I made my way downstairs where my dad was sitting in the living room.

He turned his head and smiled when he saw me walk into the room.

"Hey daddy!" I said as I walked around the end table and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey sweetie." He said pulling me close to him and giving me a kiss on the head. "So, spill, what's wrong?" He asked me after we had been sitting there in silence for a few minutes.

"So you know that I'm in love with Derik...right?" I asked not sure how to start the conversation.

"Yeah, I know." He said smiling at me.

"Well...after I died he met someone else and fell in love with her." You could hear the sadness in my voice when I spoke.

"Oh...I see." He said waiting for me to finish. He knew I still had not got to why I was there.

"I just dont know what to do...Should I leave him alone and let him be happy...or should I fight for him?...What did you do?...How did you decided?" My dad gave me a puzzled look. "Mom told me about Dan." I explained to him.

"Oh...she did?" He asked.

"Yeah, she said she had to pick between you and Dan...and she explained to me how hard it was for her and how hard it would be for Derik to." I told him. "But I want to know how you felt because we are in the same situation."

"Do you love him?" My dad asked me looking into my eyes.

Without any hesitation I answered "More then anyone or anything in the World." I told him.

"There's your answer." He told him. I looked at him confused.

"I dont get it." I said.

"I loved your mother very much, I still do, and I knew that my love was stronger then Dans. So I went against my nature and I fought. I fought for the only thing I knew I would ever want...her. I didnt want Dan to get hurt but my lover for her was strong and I refused to let anything stop me."

I just looked at my dad...he was right...I loved Derik more than anything and he was the only one I would ever want...I only one I could ever truly love.

I would have to go against everything I believed but it was all worth it...even if I didnt get him back at least I would know that I tried. At least he would know how much I loved him and how much I was willing to do to get him back.

No more super nice, super sweet Melinda...I wanted Derik and I was going to show this Chloe chick just how much.

I stud up quickly and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy!" I said with a big smile.

I heard him said "Anytime." as I basically ran out of the living room and up to my bed room.

I knew now that I was going to fight for him and get him back...but I had no idea how...but I knew two people who would.

"Wyatt...Chris...Can you come here please." I yelled from my room a big smile across my face...

Note: So tell me...What do you think???...Did you love it?...Did you hate it?...Let me know


	14. Time To Pick

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...

Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I kinda had writers block...I would also like to say thank you to lizardmomma, fairyofmusic and to Melinda Wyatt Charmed for the reviews...you guys ROCK!

TWO DAYS LATER DERIKS APARTMENT

Its been four days since Melinda's...i guess you would call it a resurrection...and it had been four days since I had seen Chloe...

And in the past four days all I could think about was the two of them...

This was the hardest thing I had ever gone through in my life...being in love with two women was not easy.

Laying on my bed I stared at the ceiling. My thoughts kept flashing from Melinda to Chloe and from Chloe to Melinda...I was going crazy...I couldn't do anything but think of them...

From nowhere I heard what sounded like a knock. I quickly got up from the bed and walked into the living room. I started to walk to the door when I heard something behind me. When I turned around Melinda was standing there...my heart stopped...one look at her and my world was flipped upside down...

"Hi." she said looking me in the eye.

"Hi." I said staring back.

"Um...so...how are you?" She asked finally looking away. However all I could do was stare.

"Um...I'm okay...How are you?" I asked not really knowing what to say.

"I'm happy to be back...I really missed my family...and you..." When she said she missed me I saw he eye flicker from the floor to me and back to the floor again.

"I...um...I miss you too...I..."

"I love you...an" She started to say.

"I lo..."

"No, wait, let me finish." She finally moved her eyes back to me. "I love you and I'm not going to stand here and act like it doesn't hurt me that you are with her. I'm going to fight for you because I want to be with you. You are the love of my life and I refuse to just stand by and not try to get you back."

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at her...Thats when there was a knock on the door. We both looked over at the door. I looked back at her before I walked to answer the door.

When I opened the door Chloe was standing there...I could feel the air change go from warm to cold in the seconds that Melinda and Chloe looked at each other.

"So you must be Melinda." Chloe said walking into the room past me.

"And you must be Chloe." Melinda said in a tone I had never her before. And lets just say it wasn't very nice.

"Your the one trying to steal my boyfriend away." Chloe said walking a little closer.

"No, I'm just taking back what's mine." Melinda said taking a step closer as well.

"I dont see your name on him." Chloe said.

"Nor I yours."

I didn't know what to do or what to say...I just stud there watching them.

The two girls where now only an arms length away from each other.

"What makes you think you deserve him?" Chloe asked.

"I love him..." Melinda responded.

"So do I."

"I've loved him longer." Melinda said taking an other step closer. They were almost nose to nose now.

"Well I love him more." Chloe said on response.

I could see they were about to throw down.

"Stop." I said pushing them away from each other. "You are not going to fight."

No one talked for a minute.

"No...your right we shouldn't pick...You need to pick!" Chloe said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to pick..."

"She's right." Melinda said. "I will always fight for you but in the end the decision is yours."

"I love you. I really do but this is hard for us to." Chloe said.

I looked back and forth from the two of them...

"I can't." I said.

"You have to." Melinda said. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I dont want to hurt you...but I...I have to think about it...

"Fine...then call me when you knew." Chloe said. I could hear how hurt she was.

Without another word Chloe turned around and left...

I walked to the couch and sat down but I could tell Melinda was still standing in the same place.

CHLOES POV

I walked out of Deriks apartment...

I was trying not to cry as I walked away...

I really do love him...

My heart felt like it had been broken into a thousand pieces.

Once I got to the street I through my hand out for a cab.

With in a minute a cab stopped in front of me and I climbed in. "P3 please." I told the cab driver. I needed something to drink...and fast.

MELINDA'S POV

I looked over at Derik and I could tell how much he was hurting. I could tell how hard this whole situation was for him.

I couldn't believe what I was going to do this but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop being who I was.

"Pick her." I said.

"What?" He said turning around to look at me.

"I love you...and I nothing will change that but I cant sit here and watch you in pain. If picking between us is hurting you this much then Im going to make it easy and take myself out of the picture. I tried to fight for you but if its going to hurt you then its not worth it." I said holding back my tears.

Derik just looked at me. No words...

With a small smile I orbed out...

Again I ended up in my favorite place to think, the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

I let go and let myself cry...

Tears fell down my face as I thought of him...

My heart was broken and nothing or no one would ever be able to fix it...

Note: So I know the writing was only okay but tell me what you think please!!!!!! and to Melinda Wyatt Charmed...sorry...


	15. I Pick You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...but I do own this story!...

Note: I would like to say thank you to Rangerlove 170, lizardmomma, RippedIntoPeices and **Melinda Wyatt Charmed** for the reviews!!! Enjoy!

DERIKS APARTMENT SAME NIGHT

I couldn't say or do anything. I just sat there staring at the space that had only moments ago Melinda had been standing...

Thats when I realized who I loved more...who I wanted to spend my life with...

Jumping up from the couch I ran to my room and grabbed my cell phone

Pushing the 2 on speed dial I waited as the phone rang...once...twice...three times... "What do you want?" Asked Chloe on the other end.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"What do you want!?" She asked again with a little more anger.

"Just tell me where you are...I need to talk to you in person." I said softening my voice.

After a moment of silence Chloe finally answered. "Fine...I'm at P3."

"Okay...I'll be there soon." Derik said." Bye." He hung up the phone before she responded.

I quickly grabbed my keys and left my apartment. I made my way to my car and drove to P3.

Once I arrived at P3 I walked to the front of the line...being a friend of the family got me a "skip the line" pass.

Walking down the stairs into the club I looked around for Chloe. After searching for about 5 minute I finally found her at the bar.

"Hi." I said walking up next to her.

She turned and looked at me. "Hi." She said in a not so happy tone. "So what do you want?"

"Can we go some place a little more...private?" I asked.

"Sure...why not."

I saw Piper serving drinks and I waved her over.

"What can I do for you?" Piper asked me.

"Would it be okay if I used your office really quick?" I asked her.

"Um...sure, I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Gabbing Chloe's hand I lead her to Pipers office.

"How do you know her?" Chloe asked once we were in the office.

"Oh...um...thats Melinda's mom." I told her.

"What?...I didn't know that..." Chloe said.

"Yeah..." There was silence between us as. I looked around the room and she looked at the ground.

"What do you want?" Chloe finally asked breaking the silence.

"I...I do love you..." I started.

"But you love her more." Chloe said finishing my sentence. I could hear her heart breaking as she spoke.

"Yeah...I'm sorry..." I said.

"No...I get it..." She said.

"In a different life..."

"Yeah..."

"Your going to find someone...I know you will." I finally walked over to where she was standing and gave her a hug. She hugged me back. Pulling away I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Go." She finally said after a few minutes.

"What?" I asked.

"Go get her." She said with a small smile. I gave her another hug before I left Pipers office and walked to the ally in the back of the club.

I needed to find Melinda but I had no idea where she was but I knew someone who did.

"Chris!...Chris!" I yelled. Within minutes Chris orbed into the ally next to me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need to find Melinda and I need your help." I told him.

"Um...sure...she's...on top of the Golden Gate." He said sensing her.

"Could you take me there?" I asked.

"Sure...give me your hand." Chris said. He put his hand out, I grabbed it.

MELINDA'S POV

Even after a half an hour I was still crying. I tried to stop but every time I thought about what I had just given up new tears would fall from my eyes.

I was looking down at the traffic when I heard someone orb in behind me. I knew it must be Chris or Wyatt...they knew this is where I went when I need to think.

"I dont want to talk." I told him not looking behind me.

"Fine then I'll talk." My heart nearly stopped. Chris was not standing behind me...Derik was.

"Please just leave me alone." I said not wanting to talk to him. My heart was in enough pain and I couldn't take any more.

"I pick you." Derik said.

I just stud there...did I hear him right...

I heard footsteps as he walked towards me. Within seconds he was standing in front of me. I did know if I could look at him without crying so I keep my head down.

I saw his hand as he reached up to my face and wiped away the new tears I tried to stop from falling. After that he gently placed his hand under my chin. Pushing it up he made me look at him.

"I love you and you are the one I want." He told me.

More tears fell as I realized what he was saying.

"Your the only girl for me." He said.

I finally smiled, and at the sight of my smile he did the same.

Moving in he kissed me...my heart stopped...

"I love you to." I said after we both pulled away from the kiss so we could breath.

He pulled me into a hug and we just stud there in each others arms.

I was alive, my family was safe, and I was in love...what more could I ask for.

CHLOE'S POV

It had been about ten minutes since Derik had left...

So this is what it felt like to have a broken heart...it sure as hell hurt.

I need a drink...and now.

As I started to walk towards the office door I heard something behind me.

As I went to turn around I was hit in the back of the head and everything went black.

Note: So...thats the end!...the story is over...but I will be making another sequel or well the third story...its going to be about Chloe and Chris...mostly...I would tell you more but I dont want to give to much away...it will be called "Fix A Broken Heart"...I hope you will read it!...thank you for reading the story! And please tell me what you think.


End file.
